


去日苦多

by fragmentsforever



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever
Summary: 水晶公一次又一次地送别友人。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Minfilia Warde
Kudos: 4





	去日苦多

**Author's Note:**

> 无CP，非要说的话有一点点隐讳的桑敏，和更加隐讳的公光，当然另外两个人完全没出场。

“水晶公大人，恕我直言，您真的认为我们有必要建造一座图书馆吗？”

“是的。即使是在这样的世界里，记忆与纪录历史依然是有意义的。”

“可是……”

“不必再说了。”水晶公按了按额角，疲惫却不失坚定地说，“我知道现在物资匮乏、人力不足，也知道绝大多数来到这里的人只是寻求一时栖身之所，但是我建立这座城市是为将来百年、乃至千年而打算的。如果人们相信能活到后天，才会对明天有所期待；如果人们相信自己的孩子能够活下去，才会繁衍养育后代；如果人们相信历史与终将成为历史的现在，才会相信未来。”

“……我明白了，我这就按照您规划的图景去做。”

水晶公颔首表示感谢，那人走出去几步后突然驻足，仿佛才想起什么般又说道：“对了，我听说新的光之巫女敏菲利亚又出现了。”

水晶公反应了几秒，才意识到那个名字意味着什么。

“不知道为什么，总觉得这条情报会对公有帮助。那么我先失陪了。”

他说得没错，这个好消息对于水晶公来说，无异于漆黑行路上第一缕瞥见希望的光芒。

水晶塔的大门封印后两百年，为了拯救失去生机的世界与一个人，依靠着亚历山大穿越时空的力量、欧米茄突破次元的能力、水晶塔无穷无尽的能源、以及加隆德厂的天才们的终身奋斗，古拉哈提亚来到了第一世界，于光之泛滥中苟延残喘的第八灵灾前近百年的世界。

被时光长河冲刷至一个陌生的末日时代，又逆流而行前往另一个陌生的末日时代，这位历史学者决定与水晶塔融合，成为塔的末端一般的存在，虽非本意，但他从此拥有了永恒的守望人类历史的时间。

在雷克兰德的大地上凭空召唤出一座美轮美奂的水晶之塔后，年轻的贤人继续思考该如何完成拯救世界的重担，却一筹莫展地望着无尽光的天空，他对第一世界所知甚少，更遑论如何改变这般白茫茫的死之景象。

于是他拍拍身上的尘土，昂首挺胸地站好，平视前方。既然如此，那便在这里建立一座根据地，在帮助到末世中挣扎求生的本地人的同时，也必然能为百年后降临的救世主提供坚实的后盾。

而此时，在日后被世界称作水晶都的刚刚兴起的街道中，水晶公等来了第一个打开局面的契机。

有着金色长发和水晶般蓝眸的人族少女好奇地打量着他，语气轻快又亲和动人：“你好，我是敏菲利亚。我想我在光之战士的水晶塔调查报告中看过关于你的资料。”

水晶公沉思片刻，认为没有必要在这位面前隐藏，他摘下了兜帽，露出年轻到令人难以置信的猫魅族样貌：“你好，我是古拉哈提亚。我也在光之战士那里听说过你的故事。”

二人相视而笑，提到那个人的名字使他们无形中拉近了距离，水晶公在敏菲利亚的脸上看到了怀念的神色，他猜对方也是一样。水晶公邀请光之巫女到僻静处谈谈不方便旁人听到的话题，少女欣然同意，对着身后不远处板着脸的人族男人说道：“请您在这里等一会儿。”

“这位是？”水晶公一时好奇。

“他叫兰吉特，是游末邦的军官，负责保护我和教导我一些战斗技巧。今后再说关于他的事吧，现在我们都迫切需要知道关于这个世界更多的情报。”

水晶公带来了原初世界中针对八次灵灾的详细研究以及平行世界理论的解明，而敏菲利亚提供了身为海德林的使徒具有的知识和这世上唯一亲身抵御过光之波动的人的经历，两相结合，他们都在彼此眼中看到了曙光。

然而谜题依旧重重叠叠地挡住去路，两位来自异世界的人达成了共识：下一个突破口应该在于从空无大地上突然出现的未知怪物，那些周身惨白的食罪灵入侵了诺弗兰特，蚕食着人类所剩无几的领土，如果能弄清它们的真相，也许就能一步步走下去，闯出一条艰难险阻的道路。

水晶公没有想到的是，这便是他第一次也是最后一次见到“这位”敏菲利亚。

与水晶公会面之前，敏菲利亚在受到袭击的孚布特王国与怪物战斗，人们发现她具有对食罪灵化的抗性，也发现她那与传说中阻止了光之泛滥的女子相似的外貌，于是游末邦军队将她收入麾下，称她为新的光之巫女，让她去讨伐大量的食罪灵。

直到敏菲利亚被无限涌出的食罪灵淹没，耗尽生命倒下了，人们才不约而同地想起来，他们倚仗着去第一线战斗的人，不过是一位尚未成年的少女而已。

是那位少女的表情太过和蔼与成熟，那眼神太过温柔又坚决，使得大家都忽略了她除了特殊的能力之外根本平平无奇，甚至连武艺也稀松平常？还是其实所有人就是如此的卑劣，在一个没有英雄的世界里绝望到抓住一个小女孩的柔弱身躯当作救命稻草？

水晶公忍不住为他新结交的朋友而哭泣，更令人悲伤的是，他发觉这样的悲剧还将轮回往复。

几年后，利用超越之力重生的敏菲利亚再次造访了水晶公。

换了一副五官轮廓、却依然带着标志性的金色头发与水晶般的眼睛的少女依旧笑意温和，她四下审视一番已小有规模的水晶都，兀然说道：“这里令我想起丧灵钟。”

水晶公收回了差点出口的关于死亡与新生的问题，顺着她的话题道：“是啊，越来越多的难民前来寻求庇护，很多不甘于消极麻木的冒险者也来到这里寻找工作和努力下去的意义。你看到那边的露天酒吧了吗？我没有参与设计这片区域，在那里陪着市民喝酒聊天的时候偶尔会想起第七天堂。”

“真好啊，那里会有来历神秘的诗人或者某个组织的秘密基地吗？”

“我想是没有的。”

他们大笑起来，引得路人侧目围观，水晶公毫不在意地邀敏菲利亚去酒吧喝一杯。

“一杯麦酒和一杯橙汁。”水晶公对彷徨阶梯亭的老板说。

敏菲利亚坐在角落的高椅上，双脚一荡一荡的踩不到地面，像个真正的少女般天真无邪，说出口的话却隐藏着斑斑血迹：“我在与食罪灵的战斗中发现一件事，它们似乎也有社会阶级，低级的食罪灵服从于高级者的统领，我猜测它们有一个类似于蚁后的最高级个体。”

水晶公沉默不语，这意味着敏菲利亚将要和更加强大的食罪灵战斗了。

“不必担心我。”敏菲利亚看出了他心中所想，笑着劝慰道，“有些事情总得有人去做。我相信换做是你拥有我的加护之力，也会做出与我同样的选择，无论我们将会付出怎样的代价。”

“……你要多加保重。”水晶公只好如此说道。他看见一个熟悉的身影朝他们走过来，“兰吉特来接你了。”

敏菲利亚跳下了椅子：“再见了，水晶公，我非常高兴在这里有一个能一起聊聊原初世界的朋友。”

他们之间有一种心照不宣的默契，交换关于拯救世界的情报固然是放在第一位的，而在零星的空暇间闲谈往事也成为了二人最期待的项目。

有一次话题莫名转到了萨雷安的贤人们。敏菲利亚将路易索瓦视作恩师，而水晶公是加拉夫的门生，加拉夫的养女可露儿是敏菲利亚的密友，与路易索瓦同为救世诗盟的创建者的拉姆布鲁斯是水晶公的好友……这对在另一个世界才认识的朋友有着很多共同话题。敏菲利亚还告诉了水晶公许多关于拂晓成员的事，“总有一天会派上用场的。”她信誓旦旦地这么说着。

很多故事水晶公都在历史书上看过——毕竟是那位英雄隶属的拂晓组织——他听闻眼前的少女提到帕帕力莫和穆恩布瑞达的名字，突然感慨：“这就是贤人吗……”

“你说什么？”敏菲利亚追问。

水晶公露出一个不知是自豪还是苦笑的表情：“我们这些贤人，好像都有一种继承自路易索瓦大师的献身精神。”

就像是不死鸟。

反复战死沙场的少女，反复地转世重生，她救下了无数个陷于食罪灵虎口的人，也一点一滴地积累着重要的情报，在人类获得胜利的道路上迈出夯实的步伐。代价则是她反复捐躯。

对于敏菲利亚本人来说，她向来义不容辞。而对于那些怀着足够善意目送少女一次次走向悲剧宿命的人们来说，他们胸中总是被唤起一股无法宣之于口的怒火：恨夺去人类生命的食罪灵、恨逼得人类龟缩一隅的光之泛滥、恨抬起头永无变化的光明天空、恨难以养活更多人口的贫瘠大地、恨这个不讲理的世界！也恨无能为力的自己……

面对着光之巫女一次又一次牺牲的消息，有人每度泣不成声，有人渐渐麻木不仁，有人受到鼓舞更加坚强地活下去，有人悄然开始怀疑是对是错……

有一天，水晶公突然注意到那位总是护卫在敏菲利亚身旁的人眼中已是彻底无情，一双灰眸如同无机质的水银。

那次他正把自己的新朋友介绍给敏菲利亚：“这位是菲奥·乌尔，来自伊尔美格的小仙子。”

菲奥与其他妖灵乡的住民不同，她喜欢人类，自认识水晶公起便时常逗留于他这座美丽的城市。敏菲利亚十分赞同小仙子关于水晶都的赞美，她说这里已经变成了人类的希望之都。

水晶公闻言怔了怔，然后露出了一个怀念的笑：“很久很久以前，有一个人曾说，愿有朝一日，那座塔能够成为人类的希望。”他情不自禁地做出一个单手捂住眼睛的动作，用只有自己能听到的声音问，“我是否无愧于这份血脉中传承的使命呢？沙丽娜皇女、诺亚的大家……”

菲奥告诉他们，提坦妮雅战胜最强大的食罪灵后，天空出现了短暂的黑夜，随后又因为妖灵王成为了新的灵光卫而再次转入无尽光。

他们面色沉重地相对而望，拼图的最后一块已经接上，果然不出所料，要召唤来那位拥有母水晶加护的强大战士，击溃人类的最大威胁灵光卫，才能换回这个世界的生机。

“接下来要做的就是确认我的加护能不能吸收灵光卫的光之力了。”菲奥离开之后，敏菲利亚说道，“我的战斗还没有结束。”

水晶公张嘴想说什么，却又什么都说不出来，最后只好道：“我这边会想办法打听灵光卫的数量与确切位置。”

敏菲利亚突然沉默，过了一会儿，她才抱着歉意笑道：“对不起，我走神了，不知怎么突然想到了一个很擅长打听情报的人。”

水晶公当然知道她指的是谁：拂晓的谍报人员桑克瑞德。他没有打扰陷入回忆中喃喃自语的金发少女。

“偶尔，我向十二神起誓真的只是偶尔，我会想如果重来一次我们会不会做出不同的选择，我从不后悔自己的每一个决定，可也会好奇如果某个细微的时刻做出了不同的动作、说出了不同的话，我们的人生会不会有所不同……”

她凝望着远方的天空，仿佛那里有一片温暖的黄昏。

“敏菲利亚，我们该回去了。”已经成为游末邦将军的兰吉特突然出现，水晶公隐藏在兜帽下的眼睛清晰地捕捉到了这个人身上逐渐弥漫开来的绝望。

那是他兜兜转转两个世界，见过无数次的对命运的屈服。

水晶公吩咐掌管着气派的博物陈列室的管理者编绘关于光之巫女的故事。当年那位疑惑末日世界的都市是否需要图书收藏区域的人已经不在了，他与这个世上绝大多人的死法一样，悲惨的亡于食罪灵之手。取其而代之的是一位仰望着水晶公长大、对历史故事怀有热枕的年轻人，他抱着色彩鲜艳的绘本询问尊敬的长辈：“给孩子们讲这样残忍的故事真的好吗？”

水晶公长长地叹了口气，以自己都不知道从何而来的坚定语调说：“这里的孩子们需要更早的了解世界的残酷，然后，让我们教导他们何谓不屈不饶的英雄吧。”

他们获知诺弗兰特现有五只强大的灵光卫，五只，水晶公在心中默念着，想象那是多么庞大的光之力，他反复推敲，摆在面前的只有一条路，水晶公义无反顾地做出了决定。

最后一次见到敏菲利亚（之后再见到的，都是后来被他们称为“琳”的那位敏菲利亚的继承者），水晶公忍不住将徘徊在心中多年的那个问题说了出口。

“你累吗，敏菲利亚？”

那个内里早已伤痕累累的灵魂没有回答，她依然挂着那个和蔼可亲的笑容，缓缓地、沉沉地闭上了双眼。

“我知道你一直在思念那个人，我也是。”敏菲利亚最后这么说道，“我们的光之战士，我们的英雄，只要想到那个人永不放弃的身姿，和永远对着需要帮助的人伸出的双手，就有了继续走下去的勇气。”

那是她的希望的灯火。那是他的希望之光。

这一次接到敏菲利亚的死讯时，水晶公正好在雷克兰德的土地上视察。光之巫女意外发现位于雷克兰德的那只灵光卫的藏身之所，她勇敢地独自前往讨伐，事后她的朋友和导师才得知少女第不知多少次的殉难。

水晶公赶到现场的时候正好看到兰吉特抱着少女的尸体大哭的模样。

他哭得一点也不像一位大将军，也不像一位已步入暮年的老人。他不是获得了永生的水晶公，也并非不断更换身体的敏菲利亚，岁月在他的身上留下了太多的痕迹，每一道都是深深浅浅的不能愈合的刀伤。

水晶公也潸然泪下。

在孩提时代，他最爱在屋外的阳光下阅读传说中歌颂的英雄故事。

他曾以为，人的一生应当像一名英雄那样度过：轰轰烈烈地生，而后迎来痛痛快快地死。

却不曾料到这世上原有如此强大的阴影，是人力终究难以抗衡。

END.


End file.
